


One Year Later

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mamoru leaves for another trip to study abroad in America. Written for the Galaxy Cauldron's September 2015 writing contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Later

It's been exactly one year since Mamoru proposed to me and exactly one year since he died.

  
_One year ago, everyone was dead. Now, everyone's safe and they won't die and I won't be left alone at the end of the world with nothing but-_

  
  
_Calm down, Usagi. He's just getting on a plane for America._

  
We're at the exact same airport that we were at a year ago. He's going to get on the exact same plane that he was supposed to get on a year ago, and send me letters and postcards and not be dead... 

  
"Are you alright, Usagi?" he asks, pulling me out of my thoughts as he passes me a donut. 

  
  
"You're not going to die, are you?" I blurt out, and I wanted to tell him to not leave for America and just stay in Japan with me, but that's selfish of me... 

  
  
"...I'm not going to die. I promise that I won't die, okay?" he answers, as he takes my hand. 

  
  
_Everyone promises that they won't die, but..._

  
  
_Everyone's trying their best not to die, Usagi. No one is going to pop up out of nowhere and murder all of your friends again._

  
  
I want to stay like this forever, but the intercom announces that all flights to America are leaving in five minutes, so I release his hand and watch him leave for medical school.


End file.
